


Assumptions in which We are Drenched

by ImpishFics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Breeding Kink, Dom Moon Taeil, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Smut, but its not what you thing!, but they are both, they are husbands and mates and honestly idk which comes first in a/b/o universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishFics/pseuds/ImpishFics
Summary: Taeil didn't assume anything, Johnny has dated people who assumed right, but that just made him feel cornered in a way he didn't like. Taeil wasn't like that. He didn't assume, he asked. Johnny approached Taeil first, because Johnny liked only the best and Taeil was that, soft-spoken but the most intelligent person in most rooms. Quiet, steady, talented, very different from Johnny who didn't naturally excel at a lot of things but made up for it with charisma and a relaxed attitude. Johnny approached Taeil first at a college party, tipsy and goofy, and Taeil had asked: What made Johnny want to talk to Taeil? What did Johnny want in a partner? What did Johnny want from Taeil? And later, later that first night after the party, "Did that feel good big boy?"orTaeil and Johnny aren't what people assume of an Alpha/Omega pair and thank god for that.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 172
Collections: ImpishHaechan's Donation Request Fulfillments





	Assumptions in which We are Drenched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writersstudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersstudy/gifts).



> [Consider Checking Out This BLM Info](https://moreblminfo.carrd.co)
> 
> This is another request that I completed with proof of a donation to certain orgs and bail funds, you can find out more [here](https://twitter.com/translixie/status/1267220505888784384)
> 
> This one was completed for Ash who requested Johnil a/b/o established mates with breeding!
> 
> The title comes from an Adrienne Rich quote: Until we can understand the assumptions in which we are drenched we cannot know ourselves. ~ Adrienne Rich

When Johnny was young, maybe fifth grade, maybe middle school, Johnny discovered his favorite phrase. He was late turning in an assignment, making some sort of excuse to his instructor and she, without thinking, had responded, "well you know what they say about assuming." He hadn't fully understood but he made his neighbor explain it to him, the whole phrase, curse words and all, and it was a match made in heaven. Some things people assume about meeting Johnny are right: he is in fact very tall, yes he is a hipster- did the vintage camera give it away? He is a momma's boy, thank you very much. Other things couldn't be more wrong.

He was given a lot of shit in high school for not being "alpha enough," people were weird about it, partners were upset by his lack of "ferocity" in the bedroom. It was exhausting feeling like he let people down. Until Taeil.

Taeil didn't assume anything, Johnny has dated people who assumed right, but that just made him feel cornered in a way he didn't like. Taeil wasn't like that. He didn't assume, he asked. Johnny approached Taeil first, because Johnny liked only the best and Taeil was that, soft-spoken but the most intelligent person in most rooms. Quiet, steady, talented, very different from Johnny who didn't naturally excel at a lot of things but made up for it with charisma and a relaxed attitude. Johnny approached Taeil first at a college party, tipsy and goofy, and Taeil had asked: What made Johnny want to talk to Taeil? What did Johnny want in a partner? What did Johnny want from Taeil? And later, later that first night after the party, "Did that feel good big boy?"

Taeil was a vision. At first, he was Johnny's favorite thing to capture through his lens. He filled up roll after roll of film with photos of Taeil, from their dates, studying on Johnny's bed, Taeil asleep in a nest of Johnny's sheets being hit with light through the blinds. But he soon grew frustrated, every photo he took was lackluster, paling in comparison to the real thing. He realized Taeil was something to experience live; Taeil was Aurora Borealis, stunning on film but a different world up close. Taeil was something to live and love, and so Johnny spent his time with no lenses between them, experiencing the vision of his boyfriend, of his mate, right before his eyes. He had to let that be enough.

Johnny picked Taeil up from work most days. It was on his way. Sort of. It wasn’t really but Johnny's job was farther, and right now their only car was Johnny's ancient Toyota Corolla he'd had since they finished school.

Taeil loved Johnny's car, loved watching him compress down into it, made fun of him, "big man in a little car.” It didn't help that the car was fire engine red, but, like most of Taeil's teasing, it only made Johnny feel lighter. When Taeil made fun of Johnny's size, or his submissiveness, or his inability to successfully make a fried egg without breaking the yolk, Johnny heard the smile, heard the softness, heard the love, because Taeil was weird too.

An Omega, but not very omegan. "Whatever that fuckin’ means," he had said drunk on their first date, and Johnny was smitten, even more smitten than he already was. Taeil was funny, and while he was small and quiet like people expected Omegas to be, almost nothing else about his personality matched up. Taeil was. Taeil was everything. When Johnny said things like that Taeil laughed at him, he  _ had _ laughed at him when Johnny had said that, teary-eyed and all, during their wedding vows. The videographer blessedly had caught the moment, Johnny clutching his pretentious moleskin notebook in big shaky hands and crying while Taeil laughed at him, and patted his big hand consolingly. Johnny had made the screenshot his desktop background, Taeil had laughed at him then too.

So, Johnny liked picking Taeil up from work, liked the thirty minutes they could spend together before and after work, even if he spent all thirty minutes stuck in traffic or listening to Taeil chastize his incompetent colleagues over the phone as he explains something in fancy lawyer terms that Johnny can't hope to understand like it's obvious and his coworkers are idiots for not getting it. Johnny loved him so much.

Taeil liked their drives too, but for a very different reason. Because when Taeil wasn’t dealing with other idiots, he got to be with his idiot. His big goofy oaf of an Alpha. Taeil liked their drives especially on nights like this, on nights when he could spend the whole drive home riling Johnny up. Taeil asked Johnny questions. He loved hearing him talk about his job for his uncle's company, about the guys on the crew and stories of sitting in the truck bed shooting the shit on their breaks. Johnny's voice was smooth but it still had variations and levels, it rose and fell like a country road: a steady incline as he got excited, a rush down hill when he squeezed the words out.

"What did Jae pull today?"

"You would not believe-" Taeil did believe, because he knew Johnny's colleagues and all their partners, and he knew Jae is quiet but unpredictable, the complete opposite of Johnny but by all means his partner in crime. Taeil listened but mostly he played with Johnny's hand, the right one, the one not on the wheel. He pressee it down flat on the back of his thigh palm up and smoothed it out, a brief massage. Johnny had good hands, his fingers were long like the rest of him, but Taeil liked to play with them, Johnny was shy about it. Taeil rubbed acute small circles into Johnny's palm with his thumb, he didn't stop when Johnny glanced at him before looking back at the road. Taeil slid his thumb to the side to pinch and massage the meat of Johnny's thumb between his own thumb and index finger.

He continued, pressing into each crack between Johnny's fingers, massaging but mostly just a gentle firm press. After that, he brought his attention back to Johnny's palm, and with the barest contact, brushed his fingers across it. Johnny practically shivered in the driver's seat.

"You were saying something about your cousin?"

"oh yeah! Mark-" Johnny kept talking, telling his story but Taeil only grinned, he could smell the beginning stages of Johnny's arousal in his scent. The tinge of a forest after rain, the breath of a lake after a storm. Johnny's unraveling was a storm rolling in, Taeil teased across Johnny's palm with a drag of his index finger and moved up to stroke slowly over Johnny's forearms. Johnny braked too suddenly. Stop and go traffic stretches out before them for what looks like a mile. Good, Taeil thinks, he liked to take his time working Johnny up.

By the time Johnny was pulling on their exit off the highway, Taeil's hand had migrated to Johnny's thigh, rubbing over his work jeans in smooth passes, squeezing the base of Johnny's knee cap. When Johnny looked at Taeil, he was flushed, with eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Should I still keep talking about my day or can I stop pretending like you aren't driving me crazy right now?" Taeil laughed but he didn't stop rubbing Johnny's thigh, it's big and soft but still covered by the rough texture of Johnny's work pants.

"Every time you talk in double negatives I'm more embarrassed to call you my mate." That made Johnny pout at the road which only made Taeil laugh more. He squeezed Johnny's upper thigh, "Big baby." That's what Johnny wass, Taeil's big baby, so sweet and well-meaning and clumsy, tripping over himself for Taeil. "You could talk more about your day, you know I'll always listen." Johnny hummed happily, more of his pheromones filling the car, choking the small space with his scent, "Or, I could tell you everything I'm going to do to my big strong Alpha once we get home." Johnny whimpered in the driver's seat, or what was a whimper for Johnny. If someone else heard it they might call it a grumble, but Taeil knew his baby.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You mostly. You squirming trying to sit in my lap on one of the barstools while I check my e-mail. Me letting you eat me out in the shower. You bent over the new couch as I finger you open with my slick." Johnny moaned at that, honest to God moaned, and almost missed the turn onto their street. He had to jerk the wheel quickly to the left to make it. Taeil laughed at him.

They had a two car garage but only one car, 'for now' is what they said but neither of them were very good spenders, it would be a while. Johnny said they needed a second car when they had kids, pups. Taeil shivered. Ew. Maybe they could adopt... a few years down the line. For now, they were fine with their one car, and sharp coffee table, and aggressive sex life. Speaking of which-

Johnny turned off the car quickly after parking and all but speed-walked into the house so he could pull Taeil against him the second Taeil was in the door. Taeil let him, let him slouch down and press into Taeil, he figured he had put him through enough teasing during the car ride home. He opened his mouth immediately for Johnny's heady taste, Johnny's scent was funny in a way Taeil always liked. Taeil felt like it was something he always tasted more than smelt, something heady and thick on his tongue, saltwater, squelching forests, sweat and salt and something tangy and acidic too, like a cocktail or the kind of dessert kids hate. It was just to Taeil's liking as he licked the familiar taste off of Johnny's gums and backed his alpha up, kicking off his dress shoes as he went.

Johnny had to pause to catch his breath and take off his work boots. His fingers were shaking with the anticipation so much he had to try the knot several times. Taeil didn't step forward to help him besides steadying him when Johnny pulled his foot too high and almost fell over. Taeil laughed at him. It was one of his favorite things to do, laugh at his mate and watch Johnny smile at him, wide and proud for being the one to make Taeil laugh.

Johnny eventually got his shoe off and Taeil let Johnny pull him against his chest once more. Johnny pressed his nose desperately into Taeil's neck, smelling where his scent was strongest. Taeil indulged him for a moment more before he pushed him farther into the house, until he collapsed back against their new leather couch. Johnny was stronger than Taeil but he crumpled under the barest touch of his mate. Taeil smirked at the sight, Johnny panting, slumped back against the couch, spreading his legs so Taeil could settle between them and tip Johnny's head up.

"Hi honey."

"Hi baby." 

Taeil shook his head. "No, that's you, my big baby."

Johnny practically purred. Taeil pulled the hem of Johnny’s work shirt up, and Johnny hastily complied, slipping the crew neck over his head and unclasped his belt. Taeil trailed small fingers over Johnny’s defined chest and stomach, and flicked a nipple when Johnny shuddered. Taeil loved this, before they got together it never struck him that he might have a thing for power, but like this, totally in control of someone so much larger and stronger than him having someone stumbling over himself to do anything to please Taeil really went to his head, and his dick. He could feel his underwear dampen with slick, good, he would need that later.

Johnny got his belt undone and Taeil rewarded him by helping him get his pants off, revealing miles of tan toned legs and the tent in Johnny’s boxers. Johnny was big, with a thick knot, and Taeil loved to ignore it. Sometimes, especially in the mornings when he was sleepy and extra in love he would suck Johnny off thoroughly, with wet kisses and choking himself with Johnny’s cock until it was covered in Taeil’s slobber. Sometimes he would ride Johnny with his small hands around the Alpha’s thick neck. But that was sometimes and this was now, and so when Taeil slipped off Johnny’s boxers he completely ignored the way Johnny’s thick cock smacked against his stomach. 

“You too,” Johnny said, tugging lightly at Taeil’s belt loops. Taeil rolled his eyes but unclasped his belt and stepped out of his slacks, taking the time to fold them and place them on the chair. He unbuttoned his work shirt but didn’t slide it off his shoulders. Most days he wore an undershirt, but today he had worn a dark navy button up and hadn’t felt the need, he appreciated it now with his chest and stomach partially on display for Johnny’s hungry, wanting, eyes. He stepped out of his briefs and leaned back down into Johnny’s space. 

“Happy?” 

“So happy.” Taeil kissed him, pulling on his thick top lip when he separated to kiss down Johnny’s long body. He spent extra time on Johnny’s shoulders and chest. Taeil bit down lightly on the claiming mark right over Johnny’s heart, and delighted in the way it still made Johnny shake and moan after so many years. He kissed and sucked down Johnny’s stomach, ignoring his matching throbbing cock to kiss his thighs. Johnny was starting to squirm, desperate for something other than the teasing but knowing better than to ask. 

He liked the view, his cock wasn’t all that small by Omega standards but it looked practically petite hovering over Johnny’s, but that never stopped them. Taeil reached behind himself to his hole, practically dripping with slick and inserted two fingers easily, his body accommodating them like it was nothing. He sighed at the feeling, and played with himself for a moment before swirling them to gather as much slick as possible before pulling them out. They practically gleamed as Taeil brought them forward to coat Johnny’s hole. 

Johnny was no Omega, his hole was dry and tight, flinching at the feeling of Taeil’s fingers prodding even after so many years, but Johnny sighed in delight, relaxing for Taeil’s intrusion. Taeil’s fingers were short but thick and strong, and they were just long enough to brush around Johnny’s prostate in concentrated circles that made the Alpha spasm and whine. 

When kids were young they were told secondary genders were a gift from nature, it made life easier because mates were  _ made  _ for each other. Omegas bodies were made to accommodate Alphas and vice versa because that was nature's design, but Taeil thought nature might need to go back to the drawing board when Johnny’s ass took Taeil’s omegan fingers so well. When Taeil could bring Johnny a pleasure like this that he could never get from ‘pounding his sweet omega hole’ or whatever nature “intended.” How could this - Johnny collapsed on himself on the couch wriggling, and squirming, falling over himself in pleasure, long limbs wound tight and glistening in sweat- not be nature’s design? Not be the signifier of nature's greatest triumph?

Johnny’s moans got particularly breathy, his scent particularly strong, and while Taeil knew he usually couldn’t come from prostate stimulation alone, he didn’t want to push it. He pulled his fingers out and pressed them between Johnny’s full pouty lips to suck on and clean while he coated himself up with more of his own arousal in preparation. Johnny moaned around Taeil’s fingers, sucked hard and licked every centimeter of his mate’s slick and his own mingled off of Taeil’s digits. Johnny opened his eyes to stare up at Taeil, adoration and anticipation colored the soft hazy focus of them. Taeil pulled his fingers out and chuckled at the way Johnny stretched his neck to try and chase them. So needy, so hungry. 

“Dumb mutt,” Taeil swatted Johnny’s ass with his spit covered hand, “on your knees.” Johnny didn’t hesitate in scrambling up to turn over, putting strong forearms on the back of the couch and spreading his thick thighs to leave space for Taeil’s smaller frame to fit between them and against him. Taeil’s cock gleamed with his own omega slick matching the sheen on Johnny’s puffy hole, a perfect match. 

“Taeil- Inside! Please! Please!” Johnny begged, and even if he shouldn’t, Taeil couldn’t help but indulge him. Taeil positioned himself, and sunk forward into Johnny’s tight heat. 

Sunk was the perfect word for it, fucking Johnny felt like drowning, surrenduring him self to something large and powerful feeling it come up fast around him heavy and oppressive, except unlike drowning, instead of feeling helpless Taeil never felt so in control. He snapped his hips forward and Johnny growled, propping his sweaty forehead on the couch cushions. He was so cute, the sounds that left him signified power, existed to scare of predators and speak to strength, they were supposed to make Taeil weak in the knees and submit, and to someone else they would, but Taeil only snapped his hips faster, harder, rougher, knowing they were a sign of Johnny losing control, completely falling apart. 

Johnny growled again and Taeil snarled back, he leaned forward, he couldn't quite reach Johnny’s nape like this but he didn’t need to, he sunk his teeth into the skin below Johnny’s shoulder blade, and Johnny gasped and shivered underneath him. “You like that baby?” Taeil licked at the bite mark, soothing any blood that prickled at the skin and repeated the bite on the other shoulder blade, punctuated it with a particularly hard thrust and Johnny finally mewled. He released a sound sweet, and weak, and high pitched, completely ruined. It was Taeil’s favorite sound. 

“Please please please Taeil.” It wasn’t sensical but Taeil knew exactly what his mate wanted.

“You want me to fill you up baby?” Johnny cried out and nodded so vigorously he hit his head against the back of the couch. 

It was with a few more thrusts and one more bite that Johnny lost control and released, his climax hitting him with more squirming and another whimper. His walls clenched around Taeil and Taeil couldn’t resist the urge to tease him. 

“Should I cum on your back? Or maybe into a tissue?” 

“No! No! No! Inside- inside please!” Taeil laughed. 

“Oh! How could I forget? You want my pups don’t you? 

“Please! Please! Breed me!” And it was just too perfect, his big strong alpha underneath him, begging to be bred, and filled with Taeil’s seed even if he couldn’t get pregnant. Taeil fell over the edge quickly, releasing in spurts into Johnny and collapsing over his broad back. Taeil kissed the sweaty overheated skin there. 

“How you doing, baby?” Taeil murmured into Johnny’s sweaty back, Johnny only giggled underneath him. Johnny bemoaned the loss when Taeil pulled out but happily turned over so Taeil could wipe him down with a damp flannel taking extra care around his swollen knot. Taeil laughed and wiped down the leather couch of Johnny’s cum, he smiled, it looked as good as new. He was happy with his purchase. 

Taeil settled into Johnny’s broad sweaty arms, kissed his temple, and let himself relax against him, both of them naked and curled up in the corner of the couch. He would be happy to never move again, Johnny seemed to agree. 

“We should get delivery for dinner.” Johnny said, and Taeil laughed before kissing Johnny’s temple again. 

“God you’re such a genius.” They both laughed, and Taeil returned to the couch and Johnny’s arms with his phone and the menu pamphlets from their typical delivery places. He could stay like this forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> [this carrd has a lot of great info regarding BLM](https://moreblminfo.carrd.co)
> 
> You can find a post explaining why and how im doing theres requests [here](https://twitter.com/translixie/status/1267220505888784384)
> 
> WHEW that fic was a r o u g h one to write. I have never written Johnny, a/b/o, or breeding before so you can imagine my absolute moment of "what have I gotten myself into" when I started! Ash was really really awesome, so really a huge thanks to them for being patient and answering my questions. I tend to shy away from omegaverse bc I think it can pretty easily fall into sexist, transphobic, and homophobic pitfalls but Ash was also aware of these concerns and so they helped me to create something I would be more comfortable writing and hopefully subvert some things about the trope! The experience of taking requests to raise money has been really interesting because it's pushed me to write things I haven't thought of before so even if it has been challenging at times I am grateful for it! I have two more requests to go and then it's back to our regularly scheduled programming folks! 
> 
> My info:   
>  [My NSFW (minors dni)](https://twitter.com/translixie)  
>    
> [CC for yelling](https://curiouscat.me/translixie)


End file.
